


Sweet Begging

by flickawhip



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireworks 2016 fic.</p><p>Eponine and Cosette find a way to make pleasure for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Begging

Cosette is beautiful like this, Eponine decides, pressing Cosette further into the bushes where they won’t be seen. She has been sneaking into Cosette’s garden for months now, always taking time to make the girl wait for her. Cosette is always quick to fall into Eponine’s arms, seeking the warmth and strength of her. Cosette, as she is now, flushed and squirming, whimpering and begging for release, is the most beautiful thing she has seen in years. 

“Please, Eponine….”

The weakness of Cosette’s voice is a pleasure and Eponine finally relents, pushing herself against Cosette, silencing her mewl of pleasure with a kiss that is near bruising, her fingers pushing deep into Cosette, claiming her once again. 

She can remember the first time she took Cosette, the girl’s body had arched and she had been forced to clamp a hand over Cosette’s mouth, whispering an apology for the girl’s pain before pushing her to pleasure. Since then she has had no need to be so gentle, she can take control of the girl, pleasure her but make her beg. 

Cosette when she is out on the streets always finds an excuse to palm money to Eponine when she begs on street corners, the glimmer of recognition tiny but clear. They both beg, but one does for pleasure, one does it to survive. 

Between them they find a new way to survive, pleasure and survival tangling into a near happy mess.


End file.
